


【UT】夜间入侵(大狗X你)

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Swapfell red - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】夜间入侵(大狗X你)

不知道大家还记不记得我在【US/SFR/SF帕在那方面会有什么表现】里写过，大狗会深夜翻窗【。  
这就是翻窗Play的全过程  
注意是乙女向，大狗X你  
很粗俗，dirty talk，有点暴力，还带点角色扮演性质

  
闹钟的指针跳到零点时，你没来由的睁开了双眼。  
房间里充满了夜深时分的沉寂，昏暗的灯光打在你的后背，在墙上投下斑驳的光影——睡前留灯是你的习惯，而你向来爱保持背朝窗户，蜷缩地紧挨墙壁的睡姿。有一股轻薄的冷风从你身后吹来，拂过你不知不觉中露在被子外的脖颈，你不禁小小地打了个寒颤。  
不，有什么不对劲，萦绕在你眼睑上的睡意突然消散了。在钻进被窝前，你分明已经关好了窗，室内不可能透风。  
从你心底升起的，关于你粗心记岔的侥幸猜测，在窗框粗糙的摩擦声中轰然坍塌。窗户被缓慢地彻底推开，你的身体僵直了。入侵者的动作很轻，但脚步声有些沉闷，夹杂着摇晃的金属物件发出的杂音。他只用几步就站到了你的床前，巨大的阴影笼罩在你头上。你心一横，猛然掀开被子，使劲向对方头上扔去，直起身就要往床下跳。但他反应更快，一把扳住你的肩膀往回拽，轻而易举地把你掀翻在床上。  
你胡乱地蹬着手脚，用腿去踹他，但就像撞到坚硬的石头表面，疼得你差点流下眼泪。他趁势把你的双手摔在你的头顶，用一只手紧紧勒住。手腕上传来的刺痛感使你拼了命地扭动身体，试图挣脱。但他的身体随即倾覆上来，把你压得动弹不得。他身上浓重的寒露气息混合着一股苦涩的烟草味，肆无忌惮地蹿进你的鼻腔。呛得你打了个喷嚏，浑身都跟着哆嗦不止。  
“你，你他妈是...”  
“嘘——”他的另一只手捂住了你的嘴，阻断你拔高音调的质问。这只手冰冷彻骨，像枯树枝般干燥而粗砺，不带半点常人应有的温度，你颤抖着抬起眼睛——  
他的脸上没有皮肉，暴露在外的全是惨白的骨头，一双黑漆漆的眼窝正直勾勾地盯着你惊恐的脸。老天啊，他是个怪物，一个骷髅！  
“别大声喊叫，”他声音低哑地威胁道。“也别想干什么傻事...”他的手指...骨指奇长无比，仅用三根就牢牢封住了你的嘴唇，而他修长的小指钻了空子，轻巧地滑过你的下巴。你有点透不过气，胸口急促地起伏着。他锐利的指尖抵在了你的皮肤上，仿佛下一秒就会刺穿你的脖颈，让你温热的血液喷溅在空气中。“我现在会松开这只手，如果你敢叫出声来...heh，”他危险地翘起嘴角。“你明白吗？”  
反抗他的胜算似乎很渺茫。你畏缩地向他连眨几下眼睛，希望这能表达出放弃抵抗之意。他的手慢慢松开，你立即大口地喘着气，而他的另一只手仍像镣铐般死死锁紧你的手腕。  
“你...”你咽了下口水，恢复流畅的呼吸后，你开始缓过劲来。“你是谁，你想干什么？”  
“认真的？”他挑起眉毛，你的问题好像逗乐了他。“你觉得我会老老实实报上尊姓大名？”他嗤笑道。“至于我想干什么...”他的目光开始游离，掠过你的嘴唇，下巴和脖颈，最终停留在你微微敞开的衣领上。“你马上就会知道..”他突然伸手拽住你的睡衣领口，猛地往下一扯，脆弱的布料呲啦一声崩裂开来，你赤裸的大半胸部暴露在他深黑的眼底。  
骤然遭到如此对待，你从嗓子里挤出被掐住咽喉似的呜咽，本能地扭动着想挣扎，却被他一巴掌狠狠扇在胸上。你吃痛地叫起来，他原本轻浮的神情愈发凶狠，手掌用力抓住你的一边胸乳，指骨深深嵌进乳肉，就像要在你的柔软上印下淤青。“你忘记了我的警告。”他厉声说道。“不准乱动，不准喊叫。”你不敢再说话，眼里可怜兮兮地闪着泪光，咬紧了下唇。你一脸害怕的模样似乎正合他意，他的眼神变得幽暗，像头饥饿的野兽般俯冲下来。你的嘴唇被他用尖牙顶开，他的舌头在你的嘴里横冲直撞，顶弄你的上颚，在你口中的每一寸角落反复打转，还逮住你的舌头激烈交缠，用力吸吮你的舌尖。你被他吻得浑身绵软，几乎无力招架，只能被动地张着嘴承受他的攻击，来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角缓缓流下。  
当他意犹未尽地抬起头时，还使劲吮了一下你被吻得又红又肿的上唇。“这就是不听话的惩罚...”他咬着你的耳垂说，声音中的沙哑传导在你耳中就像轰鸣，你不禁颤抖了一下。“从现在开始，你的嘴里只能发出呻吟。”他话里的露骨暗示使你的脸涨得通红，条件反射似地绷紧了双腿。  
他愉快地笑起来，你那已经勒出红痕的胸部仍被他抓在手中，他索性埋下头，含住你的乳尖不停舔吸，还故意大声咂舌，发出享受的低哼。你压抑地哽咽着，他的另一只手松开你的手腕，粗鲁地揉搓起刚才被他冷落的那一边胸乳，大力掐住你的乳根，听到你疼痛的呻吟才肯放松，转而用手指拨弄，拉扯你的乳尖。  
你的双手原本已经获得自由，可以再做挣扎，但你的脑海一片混浊，仿佛身在什么不真实的梦境里。被他蹂躏的部位虽然疼痛，却夹杂着隐隐快意。他的粗暴竟点燃了你，灼热的渴求像电流般涌向你的下体，你不由自主地低声呻吟起来，神情迷离地瘫着双臂。他啃咬着你的胸部，用双手拉住你裂开的睡衣，干脆地一撕两半，再把报废的破布从你身上扯掉。当他的舌头在你的小腹附近绕圈，手上开始对付你的内裤时，你突然从迷梦中拉回一分神智，用手去拉他的手腕，“不...”  
“为什么不？”他轻松摆脱你软绵绵的阻拦，手指从内裤边缘里钻了进去，引起你一声闷哼。他摊开手，向你展示他指尖粘稠的丝线。“你已经湿了。”  
“不，不要..."你赶紧移开目光，脸上烫得要命。“要是你这么想发泄，"你难堪地清了清嗓子，最终还是说出口。"我，我可以用嘴帮你...”  
他睁大了眼窝，“很诱人的提议，但是我拒绝...”他隔着薄布重重地揉弄着你的私处。“我要操你的小穴。”  
他下流的直言惹得你一阵瑟缩，“我，我不能这么做...因为我..”  
“有个老套又荒谬的理由，像是你有男朋友，而你只能给他？”  
你咬着嘴唇点了点头。  
“哈，"他的脸色顿时阴沉下来，冷笑道，"很遗憾，你没有选择的权利。”  
“不..等等，不要..”你推着他的肩膀，但他扯下你的内裤，手指插进去一勾，你的腰就软了。你的身体太久没被碰过，他的手指又比人类要长得多，很容易就擦到了你自慰时都没够到的那处敏感点，还一个劲对准了戳弄，舒服得你浑身颤栗，口中的抗拒之词全都化成了含混不清的喘息。  
他紧绷着嘴角，再加上两根手指，一并搅进你湿软的入口，毫不留情地在里面旋转，捣开了你收缩的内壁，用他粗糙的指节不停折磨你的软肉。你难以自持地扭着腰，终于从唇间漏出带着哭腔的呻吟。他板着脸，眼窝却随着你拔高的声调，迸发出愈发热切的光芒。  
直到你尖叫着用腿夹他的手臂，他才按捺不住地骂了一声，用空着的那只手拉拽他的皮带，扯了好几次才扯开金属扣。你的双腿被他粗鲁地掰开，他只来得及把裤子褪到一半，性器带着灼热的温度，在你的穴口草草摩擦几下，就迫不及待地往里面挤。你惊叫出声，本能地想向后缩，但他抓着你的小腿把你硬生生拖回来，猛地把整根性器推进了你的体内，你们几乎同时发出了拖长的呻吟。“该死，"你的小穴紧缩着，绞得他无法动弹。他粗声喘息，汗水从头骨上滑落。"你可真会吸，我的灵魂都快被吸出来了。"他的手在你的小腹上打着转。"你有多长时间没被操过了？"  
你虽然被他的手指玩到动情，但被他骤然插入，还是疼得嘶嘶吸气，连声音都打着抖，"半，半个多月..."  
"Heh..真的？"他眯起眼，摸了摸你已经湿成一片的大腿根，"这么容易流水的骚穴能忍住不挨操？"他把性器从你的小穴里抽出一些，再用比刚才更缓的动作挺入，小幅度地抽插着。"我想知道，你是不是就在这张床上招揽主顾，对着每个被你勾引的男人张开大腿..."尽管他的动作轻了些——估计是考虑到你太紧张他也没法爽，但他的言语却不甘示弱地恶劣起来。"只要像这样捏你的奶子.."他把你的胸乳抓在手里揉得变形，"..你就会淫叫着求他们操你的小骚穴？"  
“我，我不是.."你低声呜咽着，小穴不受控制地对他的操干产生反应，使你更加羞愧了。"我只是很久没....我的男朋友在外面出差...”  
他的眼角抽搐了一下，又立刻被他压了下去。“你就是非得提到他，huh？"他俯下身，眼窝一眨不眨地直视着你。"多幸运的可怜虫。他什么时候回来？"你的手被他扣住，拉过你的头顶。"我们可以给他安排个欢迎派对，当他推开门的时候.."他把头凑到你的耳边，压低了声音。"...第一眼就能看见你赤身裸体地被我抱着操弄。”你闭上眼睛，可怜地呻吟了一声。“我要把他绑在椅子上，用胶带贴起他的眼皮..."你扭着头想躲避他贴近的声音，但他捏住你的下巴，把你的头拉回来，强迫你去想象那个画面。"...他没法闭上眼睛，只能眼睁睁看着我的肉棒没入你的骚穴，狠狠地抽插。听着你一边放声浪叫，一边把骚水喷在他的脸上...”他舔着你的耳垂，把狂热的呼吸吹进你的耳朵。“不要，不..."他的粗言秽语起了效果。你发着抖，下体热得又疼又痒，小穴因他的抽送不断渗出液体，充斥着想要被他贯穿，被他占据的强烈欲望。但你还在试图坚持，"求求你，别这样对付他.."矛盾的泪水在你的眼睛里打转，"我不能，我不会背叛他...”  
"哦，相信我，你谁都说服不了。"察觉到你的身体变化，他沙哑地笑出声来，"毕竟..."他的舌头滑向你的脸侧，再到脖颈，留下一道湿润的痕迹。"我才刚闯进你家，你就急忙把骚穴套在我的肉棒上，而且还吸得这么紧，这么深..."他的下身发力一顶，你的小穴发出滑腻的水声，终于顺畅地吞进了他的性器。他的闷哼与你疼痛又难耐的呻吟交融在一起。"你就爱被陌生怪物这么侵犯，对不对？"他开始用力地摆着腰，大开大合地操干你的软穴，快速抽出又深深挺入。他的性器的确大而粗长，几乎每下都能顶到你的核心，把你的小穴撑得又鼓又胀，你情不自禁地爆发出响亮而满足的叫喊，脑海里一片空白，什么都想不起来了。"我比人类更爽，更能让你舒服，huh？"他低吼道，双手扣紧你的腰，狠狠往里顶进去。"你喜欢被我插到底的感觉，只想要怪物的大肉棒操烂你的骚穴，你这个小贱货，淫荡的小婊子..."  
"我没有..求你..不要.."你软绵绵地推他的手臂，嘴里颠三倒四地哀求着，但这似乎起了反作用，他舔了舔牙齿，神情激动而狂热。  
"我会狠狠操你，操到你喊哑喉咙，手脚发软，只能乖乖地夹着我的肉棒高潮一整晚。"他的囊袋重重拍打着你的穴口，把你的小穴撞得水声四溅，你的呻吟几乎变成了错乱无序的哭喊。"你没法抵抗我，因为我每天晚上都会回到这里来.."你的腿被他拉到他的腰间，他压在你身上，张开嘴咬在你的肩头，锁骨，一路游走，印下好几处暗红色的齿痕。"我要把你按在床上，餐桌上，地板上，任何地方，强奸你一遍又一遍，直到你习惯被我在小穴里灌满精液，再让我的肉棒塞得紧紧的才能睡着..."他在用语言羞辱你，用性器奸污你，可这双重侵犯却像给你注入了大剂量的快感，你的身体随着他的动作愉悦地颤栗，渴求着更为剧烈的刺激，泪水从你的眼角滑落下来。"...要是你敢让我的精液流出来，哪怕只是那么一小点，我都会惩罚你，用你此生都不会想了解的手段..."  
他抹掉你的眼泪，在你的眼睛上用力亲了一口。"别哭得这么动人，小可爱，"他兴奋地粗喘着，在又一记插干之后抽出性器，把你翻了个身。"...你知道我只会变本加厉。"他从你身后再次捣入你的小穴，你本能地瞪圆了眼睛，张着嘴却只能发出低低的抽噎，你的嗓子已经喊哑了。"你会被我操成饥渴的小荡妇，我专用的小淫穴，"他一只手抱着你的腰，迫使你撅起屁股承受他的操干，"你会心甘情愿地跪在我面前，一边舔着我的肉棒，一边求我玩弄你的骚穴..."你甚至能感觉到他的性器变化着角度，在你狼藉不堪的小穴里疯狂戳弄。你一定是快要发疯了，因为你已经被他干得快要翻起白眼，下巴上淌着无暇吞咽的唾液，但你居然还在臆想，想象着如果把手放到小腹上，说不定能感觉到他的性器形状。"..你将永远无法再跟人类做爱，没人能操进你的核心，喂饱你那可怜地骚水直流的小洞.."他几乎是咆哮着，加快了冲刺的速度，你胡乱拽住了手边能抓到的，不知是枕头还是被褥的一角，你根本无心去管，你快要高潮了，快要被这个侮辱你的怪物操到高潮了。"只有我的怪物肉棒才能满足你，给你发骚的小穴止痒，只有我才能操到你像只发情的小母狗一样淫乱地扭着屁股，求我快点射进去...""啊，求你！"你尖叫着打断了他，小穴痉挛着紧缩起来，"求求你射进来！"他被你吸得爆发出一声下流的喘息，彻底释放在你的体内，橙色的精液混合了你的淫水，从你尚在抽搐的 ，合不拢的穴口缓缓流下。  


你精疲力竭地瘫软在床上，他随即躺倒在你旁边，支楞着胳膊。"..被怪物硬上的感觉怎么样，宝贝？"  
你转过脸，挂起一个懒散的微笑，"很棒，非常棒。"你对他伸出手，温柔地抚摸着他眼窝上的伤疤。"我真爱你这个怪物坏蛋。"  
他抓起你的手，舌头轻吮着你的手指，痒得你咯咯笑了两声，“宝贝，你太纵容我了。你知道你委屈的样子有多能激发我的施虐欲吗？”他吻了你的指尖，把你的手放到他的胸口，“别在其他人面前流眼泪，我会很担心。”  
"只有你能看见我哭，"你拖着身体，像个大虫子似的拱到他的胳膊下面。"我保证。"他笑了笑，用手臂环住了你。  
"话说回来， **多幸运的可怜虫** ，这就是你对自己的评价，Papy？”  
“什么？”他惊讶地睁大眼睛，“我对你的这个甜蜜小洞发表了这么多感想，你却只记住了这句？”  
"我只是想表扬一下你的反应速度，"你撅撅嘴，"毕竟，这个男友是我的临时加戏。"你抱住他的肋骨，一本正经地问，"Papy，你是怎么做到自己绿自己还不笑场的？"  
"谁告诉你我在拿自己当原型？"他撇下了嘴角。"当你点头承认的时候，宝贝，我想到我为今晚忍了半个多月，又想到你总在手机里存着一堆不穿上衣的肌肉男照片。然后，我就顺其自然，开始上火..."他眯起眼窝，略带不满地盯着你，"哦，哇哦，"你赶紧凑上去，用细碎亲吻堵他的嘴。"我很满意，你很入戏，"你讨好地吻他的牙齿，吻他的脸颊，"你真的有在好好做功课，我的恶棍先生。”你柔声说着，又在本该是他鼻尖的凹槽处按下一个吻。他无奈地冲你的脸吹了口气，视线移向他在你胸前留下的咬痕。"我伤到你了吗？"  
"不，没有。"他的手指摩挲着这些痕迹，低下头把他温存的吻覆盖在上面。你搂住他的肩膀，慢慢笑了起来。


End file.
